


In some parallel universe...

by julius_pepperwood (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU Species swap!, Gen, M/M, This is not very good, i would like to improve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/julius_pepperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/561192.html?thread=79061544#t79061544">any. any couple of different species. Switch!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In some parallel universe...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Spock's name is Hindi, and I kept Kirk's last name cause I think it can pass as Vulcan, His first name is J'amyn (I made that up, but I did look through some Vulcan names to get a feel for them), the humans call him Jim for short.  
> I like this AU, I think I could improve on it a lot though.
> 
> P.S. Please ignore my title, I was originally going to call this 'uuuggg why titles' but, I though this sounded a little better, please excuse it.

"Uh, Captain, may I express my concern about our current course of action?"  
"Yes, Mr.Sekar?" Kirk shifted his eyes to look over at his first officer.  
"Captain, you seem a bit obsessed."  
Kirk stiffened in the captain's chair, he sat forward, not looking at Sekar, "Vulcans don't get obsessed."  
Sekar frowned, getting a bit angry in his worry over the captain, "I find it _illogical_ that you consistently ignore your human half."  
" _Mr.Sekar_ , it is quite logical, as Vulcan genes are dominant."  
"It's still a part of you, Jim." Sekar spoke softly.  
Kirk turned his chair, facing him fully, he kept his expression neutral. He couldn't let them see that this was beginning to get under his skin, "This is not a conversation for the bridge Mr.Sekar."  
  
The door opened with a quiet whoosh and Sekar stepped into Kirk's cabin. Kirk glanced up from where he sat at the small table in the room.  
"What do you need, Mr.Sekar?"  
"I want to talk."  
"There is no need."  
" _Jim_."  
"I still have yet to understand why you humans insist on calling me that."  
"Why are you chasing this creature?"  
Kirk stared at him stoically. Then, hesitantly he lifted his hand, holding it just beside Sekar's cheek, not sure if he could touch him. So, Sekar did it for him, moving closer and letting the fingertips press against his face. He was getting used to this he thought as they entered the mind meld. Their minds meshed and for that moment they held the same energy, the same existence, the same life.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock is already such a sassy Vulcan, how sassy would he be as a human? The same amount or _more_???


End file.
